The Last Wish
by ShadowShock
Summary: A few minutes was all she needed. A few minutes was all I had. An Ocarina of Time story with a Twilight Princess tie in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Wish**

**A few minutes was all she needed.**

**A few minutes was all I had.**

"Why are you doing this?" she asked me.

I turned and everything faded when I looked into those pools of blue. In them, I caught a glimpse of why I was doing what I was doing.

Why he had fallen into them.

Those eyes stared back at me, unflinching, ready to take her fate into her own hands and make it obey.

"Because," I growled and turned away, unable to face their depth anymore. "He would."

Her breath hitched and I looked over my shoulder to see her, hand to her mouth and eyes wide. "But, th-"

A roar of anger echoed down the stairs, cutting her off. I jerked around, staring up the stairs before I grabbed her wrist again and I bolted down the rest of the way.

"No time. Here." I pushed her away as we came to the end of the stairs. "You must go on your own from here. I will stall him as best as I can."

She hesitated. "I-"

"I am not doing this for you!" I snarled at her, and she took a step back in fear. "But-" I yanked out my sword and turned my back to her.

A coward... That is what I was in her presence. I could not even face a women, barely going into adulthood, and tell her what drove me.

"I'm just an echo."

I took a deep breath.

"Go!"

Even with my back turned, I could feel her gaze burning into my heart. I was afraid that she would never leave, afraid of many things. But I heard her light footsteps run down the stone hallway, and the door to the outside courtyard open and slam shut.

I had no more time to ponder, for my master, the one who created me, had finally appeared in all his dark rage.

I lasted longer then I thought I would against him, and I was certain that by the time he defeated me, she was far beyond his reach.

The thought made me angry. How could I be so weak as to give in like that? How could I go against everything that I was made for?

But even as I raged against the injustice of it all, and as my master raged against me, I felt a strange sense of peace.

She was free.

After that, he decided I was too dangerous to keep about. Too much like the hero I was shaped from. I don't think he liked knowing that a mere imitation of the enemy had nearly bested him. So he banished me to the depths -- far beneath earth, water and stone.

Do you know what angered me the most? If I had known what was in store for me, I still would have done the exact same thing.

It was a dreary prison. Vast, but windowless, I was caged far from the sun. Until the spell that bound me to this one room was broken. Until the one I reflected fell beneath my blade.

And there I stayed.

Waiting.

For four long years.

Waiting for your footsteps to send ripples along the water.

...I hate you.

I hate you, Link. Hero of Time.

Because of you, I'll never rule beside my master. Because of you my blade has been kept from human blood. Everything is your fault.

All because your heart is a pure heart. A heart that could not be twisted, or tainted.

Only reflected.

With that hatred, I fought you. I thought it would be simple. As your Shadow, I knew what you knew. I had your skill, I knew when you would swing, when you would block. When your right side, your weak side, would be vulnerable.

How wrong I was.

It was only when your blade pierced my heart that I knew.

I could never have stopped you.

Gannon will not stop you.

Why? As your Shadow, I know. You are an open book to me.

You still love her.

You will be her Hero.

A longing surprises me, a regret for the life I have.

I was only Shadow.

_To feel what you feel..._

I wish... I could... have... been...

More.

-**The End**

* * *

Constructive feedback is welcomed, flames are not. I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to hear your reactions to this story and what you thought of it. 

**Disclaimer**: This story is not created, acknowledged or endorsed by Nintendo. Nintendo owns all characters within this story, not me.


	2. Where twain shall meet

Originally I had not intended to add another chapter to this story. But my sister gave me an idea on a "likely possibility", a different viewpoint, and hence this chapter was born. Please enjoy!

* * *

**  
**

**The Last Wish  
_Chapter 2_**

_**Where Evil's Bane meet the Waters of Life**_

_Master Blade made  
To destroy evil's blight_

_Living waters flow  
Life stream for all_

_Where the twain meet,  
Evil is purged,  
Wishes are heard_

_And hope is reborn._

_---- _

I bolted upright, gasping for breath as if I had been underwater. Maybe I had -- I couldn't remember. One hand clutched at my bed sheets while the other slapped my chest above my heart.

I felt the reassuring beats, though fast and heavy. I was alive? But... why did I feel as if I shouldn't be? Because my dream... my dream...

"Oy!"

Yes, it had all been a dream, I told myself as I took a shuddering breath, trying to calm myself down. A dream I could not even recall correctly now. Something about water, reflections, red-

"Oyyy!! _**LINK**_!!"

The familiar bellow drew me back into the present. I looked outside and gasped at the lightness of the sky. I had overslept! Fado and the farm! I scrambled out of bed, then yelped when the tangle sheet around my legs tripped me and sent me to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ag, hope he didn't hear that one!" I muttered under my breath, embarrassed.

At another bellow from outside I pushed myself back to my feet and staggered over to the window, trying to shake the sheet off my leg at the same time. Managing to make it to my bedroom window without tripping, I leaned out and looked at the man on the ground below.

"Oy, yourself, Fado! What is it? The usual?"

"Aye, Link. And I think Fali is about ready to give birth, I'll need your help bringing her into the stables. She won't let me near her."

"Alright. Give me a minute and I'll be on my way. Sorry I'm late, Fado. Didn't mean to oversleep."

"No harm, Link." Fado waved it off, good-naturally. "I'll meet you at the farm."

"You too."

Pulling back inside I gave my leg one last furious kick to get the sheet off, glaring at it. Picking it off the floor, I tossed it on the bed before jumping off my bed platform. Spinning in the air, I landed on the floor below in a low crouch, grinning at my feat.

That was one way to wake myself up!

I hurried through my morning routine. Splashing my face with water, I ran a wet hand through my hair in an attempt to tame the tangles before grabbing a loaf of bread. Taking a bite out of it, I headed out the doorway, kicking it closed behind me before sliding down the ladder.

A friendly nicker greeted me and something wet pushed at my neck, warm breath blowing down my shirt. Smiling, I turned around to pat the white nose of my bay mare.

"Good morning, Epona. Ready to go to work?"

She shoved my shoulder in response and I laughed, rubbing her forehead before grabbing a brush and giving her a quick brush down. I strapped on the saddle and slipped the bridle over her head with practiced ease, hardly thinking of my motions. Finished, I rubbed her on the forehead again, straightening her forelock, and then the two of us set off for the village.

There was really only one way into the Ordon Village, and I had decided to build my house a short distance from its entrance, along the small path. While I was home, nothing could pass by to get to the village without my notice.

Not that there was any reason for anyone to come out to Ordon anyway, seeing as it laid at the farthest edge of the Hyrule map.

I went through the village, waving to the all the people I passed and feeling the warm rays of the sun on my back. It was going to be a hot day, I decided, tucking the rest of the uneaten loaf in my saddle bag. I would have it later with fresh goat milk for lunch.

I stopped at the Ordon River's edge, allowing Epona to get another drink before we headed for the farm. Patting her large shoulder absently, I stared into the clear water, my brow furrowing as I caught my reflection.

What had that dream been all about? It wasn't everyday I woke up on the verge of screaming, feeling as if...

Unbidden, my left hand was drawn to rest above my heart. I glanced down at it, taking note again of the marks on the back of the hand. Three triangles, nearly blending in with my skin, tanned from years of working in the sun, but unmistakably there if one just looked closer. Most of the village had long since passed it off as a curious birthmark, a sign of blessing. Had they been in the dream?

"Link!"

I looked up at the young voice and saw a blonde headed boy trotting along the river's bank towards me.

"Hello, Colin." I attempted a smile, but it felt shallow.

He stopped at my side and looked up at my face, frowning.

"You don't sound very cheerful, Link... are you okay?" The boy asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a bad dream."

"Oh... what about?"

"I..." I glanced down at the river again, and this time the moving water stirring something in the depths of my mind. "I..."

_Sloshing water around my ankles._

_Moving. Fast._

_Blades ringing..._

_Water... water..._

_...A wish..._

I blinked, grasping desperately at the threads. But they slipped away, flowing away from me like the river in front of me.

I shook my head. It was just a dream, nothing more. I really shouldn't let it worry me.

"...don't remember."

"Oh."

I looked down and smiled at the serious expression on his face. "Ah, don't worry Colin." I tousled his hair. He giggled and batted at my hand. "Let's go help Fado before all the goats run away. Want to ride on Epona?"

"Can I?" Colin clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Yayy!!!"

Grinning at his delight, I hosted him up into the saddle with one arm. Reminding him to hang on to the saddle if he felt unbalanced and to not kick Epona in the side, I led Epona across the small bridge.

I let the mare's heavy hooves on the timber sooth my discomfort and with resolve I shoved the rest of the feelings and images aside to never think of again. After all, my life began when Rusl, on his way back from Hyrule Town, fished me out of the Hyrule River as a mere baby.

_...To feel what you feel..._

...Or did it?

* * *

Constructive feedback is welcomed, flames are not. I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to hear your reactions to this story and what you thought of it.

**Disclaimer**: This story is not created, acknowledged or endorsed by Nintendo. Nintendo owns all characters within this story, not me.

* * *


End file.
